Insomnia, late night chats and waiting
by riomicro
Summary: They have been talking for months and now it is time to meet. What will happen? Will friendship ensue? Or will they end up hating each other? Rated M for future language.
1. Chapter 1

The screen blinked on with a chime alerting it's user to a new message.

_Heya, you there tonight or still working?_

Slim fingers began gently tapping away at the keys, hitting enter to send his reply Gaara leaned back in his chair.

_I'm finished for the night, greetings from Suna._

Carefully watching the screen he waited for the little symbol to tell him, his correspondent was writing her reply, and with the chime Gaara smiled as he read.

_You work too much, so what's new?_

More tapping of the keys and a ding, before Gaara ran slender fingers through his hair and sighed when he checked the clock on his laptop. 1am. "Dam insomnia" He whispered to himself.

_The beauty of Insomnia is I can work all night if need be…….. and talk to you of course. You really should be asleep you know?_

Click, click, click while the mouse whizzed around on the screen opening the media player installed, waiting for a reply Gaara selected an Industrial mix by CellDweller. Chime

_Awww your sweet, I know I should sleep but I like talking to you and this is the only real time we are both on at the same time._

Exhaling slowly with a small grin on his face Gaara begins to type.

_I know, you really should go to sleep though you have work tomorrow don't you? And besides we get to finally meet on Saturday remember?_

Click, click. Next song. Chime

_Yeah I know but I'm doing stock take so it's a night shift. I can't wait for Saturday. =]_

_Okay I'm going to bed now, night xoxo._

He smiled at that, she couldn't wait to meet him huh? Chime

Hinata has signed off.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Click screen goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata walked into work 20 mins early, it was 4:40pm Thursday. She signed in on the finger scanner and put her bag in the locker that was assigned to her but the manager. "Hey Josh, I'm early anything you want me to do?" She asked when he walked into the back room. "Nah your cool to hang out here til we've closed then come out to the shoe area for a brief before we start" He said while going through the mounting stack of paper work piled on his desk.

"Okay no problem" she said with a smile. She sat down on the stock table and checked her messages while she waited. 2 new messages, Hinata read the first one and sighed _Neji will pick you up when you finish the stock shift tonight. _Dam it she thought why couldn't her father trust her to get home alone? Why did he have to send Neji to pick her up like she was a small child? She read the next message and smiled widely. _One more day and then we get to meet and I can't wait. I arrive in Konoha at 9am and will see you in the central park at 12. Have a good shift and don't let your father get you down._ She blushed and closed her phone, checking the clock on the wall. 5:00pm "Time to start work." She said to no one but herself and made her way out to the shoe area to begin the night of work that is stock take.

LATER

It was nearly midnight before Hinata finished the stock take and being her helpful self she offered to help Josh lock up the store. As she exited the store she noticed Neji waiting for her leaning against his car, a '74 Datsun C110 painted in Black. After saying goodbye to Josh, Neji approach his cousin and took her bag and headed for the car. "Did you have a good night with the stock take?" He asked in a casual tone. Hinata followed him and gave him nothing but a curt nod in response.

After getting into the car and putting on her seatbelt Neji started the engine and smiled as it came to life with a pur. "I can get home alone you know? I am quite capable of walking and looking after myself. I am 19 after all." She stated to her cousin. After a few moments of silence in which he was clearly trying to think of a polite way to respond to her statement he calmly said " I know that, it is only on your fathers insistence that I cam to pick you up, he worries about you since you are the heir to the family company and all. I would of liked to spend the night with Tenten personally but he is the head of our household and I am a trained bodyguard after all."

Hinata sighed knowing her father would never let her act like a normal 19 year old girl, at least not as long as she was the heir to the family empire that was the biggest Cellphone company in Konoha. She didn't even want to take over the company, she wanted to design clothes, but only Gaara knew that, it was a secret as she knew her father would never approve.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Hinata thanked Neji for the ride home once arriving at the main house of the compound, and walked briskly inside and up to her room to avoid her father. After showering and putting on her pajama's Hinata turned on the laptop, in the hopes of being able to have a chat to Gaara before going to bed. To he disappointment he was not online tonight. "Dam he must be working again tonight." She said softly to herself before closing the lid of her laptop and getting into bed. Her last thought was of seeing Gaara on Saturday, before her eyelids grew too heavy.


End file.
